k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is a character from K41's bloopers. He is a part of the Nintendo Universe. Personality: Mario is a retarded, random person who rarely thinks before his actions, and when he does think his thought process is usually flawed. He can tragically misinterpret what others say to the point where most of his actions become irrational and usually make the situation a lot worse, as well as angering K41. He can be smart sometimes, as shown in the Spaghetti Robbery where he forms a plan to retrieve some spaghetti from the bank in The Spaghetti Robbery, and also forms a plan to retrieve Peach from Bowser in Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time. Sometimes, his irrational actions can fix whatever problem the gang is dealing with, as shown in Mario the Realtor where Mario sells K41 a new house, and Pipe Pressure, where he tries to tame the Ender Dragon, which works. Mario likes K41 a lot, and the 2 are really good friends, however Mario can piss him off without realizing it. Mario usually likes everyone he meets, except for Bowser and K42. He can, however, get annoyed by Peach as well. General: Appearances: Who Killed Steve * In Who Killed Steve, Mario leads the Mushroom Kingdom Army to find the killer of Steve and conducts searches. He also defends Steve when Red makes fun of him. The 3Spooky5Me Story * In The 3Spooky5Me Story, Mario interrupts K41's telling of the story. Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time * In Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time, Mario leads the Mushroom Kingdom Army to fight Bowser, and makes it to the top floor and rescues Peach. The Spaghetti Robbery * In The Spaghetti Robbery, Mario's spaghetti is stolen from the bank, and he enlists K41 to help him. Mario also comes up and executes the plan, and can later be seen in prison along with K41. Into the World * In Into the World, Mario makes fun of Minecraft and accidentally opens a portal. He then falls into a cave, creates some explosions, and listens to K42's story. He also throws a carrot at villagers and chases K42 along with K41 and Steve. Mario the Realtor * In Mario the Realtor, Mario explains that he shipped all of K41's stuff into space, and proceeds to sell him a bunch of houses. An Eclipseful Ending * In An Eclipseful Ending, Mario takes K41 to the spot where everyone sees the eclipse. The Race * In The Race, Mario tries to win a new car for K41 but ends up destroying the city. Mushroom Wars * In Mushroom Wars, Mario makes it to Retarded RPG Time, and dodges Stone Bowser's fire attack. He also joins forces with K41 and defeats Stone Bowser. Platform Perils * In Platform Perils, Mario hosts a contest where people stand on a platform. The prize, however, is horrible, and he is beaten up by everybody. Pipe Pressure * In Pipe Pressure, Mario reluctantly tries to fix the pipe and gets transported into The Minecraft World. He is seen fighting along with K41 and thatwaspointless and burns himself to transport them into the End. He then tames the Ender Dragon and is later seen riding it when it crashes into the castle. Mario is later seen again in the rubble after he tells Peach not to make him rebuild the castle, and gets beat up. Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario? * In Ssenmodnar Knex, Mario doesn't appear until the very end, when K41 has been looking for him the entire time. He is revealed to be having mushrooms and spaghetti with SMG4 and MM54321. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures * In Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures, Mario sneaks past all of K41's Youtube friends and accidentally replaces K41's sub special with spaghetti pictures. They fight, until the end of the final challenge when they make up but then fight Tanto64 and Thatwaspointless. 128 Ways to Kill Steve * Mario appears in some deaths, and kills Steve a couple of times. Mario's Multiversal Mixup * Mario is seen in the beginning kicking a car on his way to the pizza shop. He then gets sucked into a portal into the Tanto64 universe. At the end he comes back. Reviving Steve * Mario goes with Luigi to fix his broken arm, and decides to become a doctor. However, after getting caught prescribing mushrooms to everyone he runs away with Luigi. A Normal Day * In town Mario is seen doing a bunch of retarded things. Spaghetti Liar * Mario pushes a SM64 Youtuber off of a cliff for eating his spaghetti. The Goomba Escape * Mario agrees to race Bowser for his Justin bieber magazines, and almost wins. However, Phil and Abmoog knock him off of the last jump resulting in him spinning out and Bowser winning the race. The Spaghetti Virus * Mario develops the spaghetti virus and faints. Shy Guy Scramble * Mario first pranks Luigi along with K41, resulting in him falling off a three story building and getting run over. After Cuddles the Shy Guy appears, he suggests that they try to remove his mask. The Knex Blooper Competition * Mario is seen briefly screwing around with the host while the contestants are working. Knexinator's New Car * Mario suggests to K41 that they get a new car on their way to the Lego store and gets caught in the explosion that ensues after K41's car drives upside-down. When he is dreaming of getting a car, his flashback destroys the town. He is seen hiding with K41 when their house gets attacked. The Stolen Shoes * Mario tells Luigi to get him spaghetti that he left on Prongo Hill. When Luigi is in danger, he calls Mario. Mario insults him and hangs up. Lego Love * Mario tells K41 he can do a "smexy dance" to seduce his crush, which fails horribly. Later, he is seen helping Thatwaspointless think of ways for K41 to tell his crush he likes her. The Demolition Derpy * Mario is K41's partner in the derby. He successfully eliminates a group of Youtubers and saves K41 from getting hit by a piano. It's a Wonderful Knex Life * After K41 insults him for destroying the castle again, Mario roams the city, depressed. Steve then shows him what his life would be like if he didn't exist, and Mario fixes the castle. Knexinator Origins * Mario is the one telling the story. In the story, he appears when K41 visits the castle and mistakes him for the spaghetti delivery guy. After, he helps K41 defend Peach's Castle from K42. Da Trial * Mario is seen in the beginning chugging some magical potion. He is later seen fighting with Toad, and helps Toad and K41 break Yoshi out of prison. During the trial, he buys some robot witnesses which fail to do anything. After accidentally admitting they broke Yoshi out of jail at the end of the trial, Mario makes himself explode. Mario the Cop * Mario brings K41 to the crappy part of town so they can meet SMG4. Mario then sees some spaghetti in danger and saves it, earning him a spot on the Mushroom Kingdom Police Force. He somehow stops multiple crimes, except for a heist at the bank. During this heist, he accidentally shoots his partner, and the crook gets away. He is fired from the police force and arrested. A Jailed Mario * Mario tries multiple times to escape jail, and after successfully hijacking a plane, it crashes and explodes. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019 * Mario blames K41 for giving all of his money to a fake wallet inspector. After doing various challenges against him and almost dying, Thatwaspointless saves both of them and he is excited to see Steve return. Awakening * Mario is part of the group that tries to look for Herobrine's base. He makes it to his base, and almost gets killed along with k41 when the world crashes. He is then restored along with everyone else. Shoot to the 64th Dimension * Mario goes through the SM64 portal and comes out as his SM64 form. He then runs away, trying to escape Tanto64 and Thatwaspointless trying to catch him. He escapes to Sky World, but after the portal is blown up he falls and reverts back to his Knex form. Ssenmodnar Knex 3 * Mario arrives in Sky World and bothers Toad, then watches Ssenmodnar Knex 3 with the group. He appears in a skit, where he says gibberish. Trivia: Mario is the only character to appear in every blooper. K41 has appeared in every blooper except for Spaghetti Liar and A Jailed Mario.